walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Beatrice (Video Game)
Beatrice is an original character who briefly appears in "Long Road Ahead" of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Nothing is known about Beatrice's life before or as the outbreak began, However, she may have been a resident living in the town of Macon, Georgia. Post-Apocalypse "Long Road Ahead" She was seen at the beginning of the episode, where she was noticed by Lee and Kenny when they returned to the town of Macon, Georgia for more supplies at the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore. When Lee and Kenny attempted to move inside the drugstore, she was discovered screaming and fleeing out of a building. She kept yelling desperately for help in hopes that someone would come to her aid, however, her screaming only attracted more walkers, causing them to pile into the streets after her. Lee and Kenny were too far from Beatrice to assist, but when Lee used the scope of his hunting rifle to check where the screaming was coming from, he noticed her receiving a bite in the calf by a walker. Kenny suggested to abandon her, as her screaming and cries for help would draw out the walkers and give him and Lee the necessary time to attain the remaining supplies from the pharmacy. While shrieking for help, another walker bites Beatrice gets bit in the neck as she screams in pain and runs away. Lee would have to make a decision on whether to shoot her and put her out of her misery, or allow her to be devoured by the walkers. In-Game Decision 'Shoot Her' (Dead): Lee shoots Beatrice in the head, killing her instantly and silencing her screams. 'Leave Her' (Dead): Lee leaves her to be eaten by walkers. Death Killed By *Walkers (Caused) *Kenny'' (Indirectly Caused, Determinant)' Lee witnessed her receiving a bite on her leg by a walker through his hunting rifle scope. Another walker bites her in the neck. Beatrice screams in pain and runs away, screaming and begging for help. If he chose to leave her and use her as a distraction, her screams when being devoured by walkers could be heard while Lee was inside the pharmacy. *Lee Everett ''(Out of Mercy, Determinant) If Lee chose to mercifully put her out of her misery, he shot her in the head, however, the sound of the gunshot attracted the walkers to them, giving them less time to gather the remaining supplies from the pharmacy. Otherwise, at Kenny's prodding, Lee would leave her to be devoured by the walkers to buy him time to scavenge. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"Long Road Ahead" Trivia *Beatrice is one of the many characters whose name has only been mentioned in credits. *Lee can choose to shoot the walkers around her, but it makes no difference. **Kenny will stop Lee if he decides to try and shoot more than one walker. *Melissa Hutchison was supposed to voice her, though it was scrapped.Melissa Hutchison interview *In "In Harm's Way", if you chose to amputate Sarita's arm, her scream is the same audio clip used for Beatrice's scream if you leave her to be devoured by walkers. References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Macon Category:Deceased Category:NPC